9th Day of Christmas
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Part of my Days of Christmas Project. Princess Holiday, the savior of all celebrations, is determined to stop Madame Ngirch from ruining Christmas! But when the camera stops rolling, Princess Holiday is only Rosa, and she wants to remember why she took this job again. Warning: OOC and Pokestar Studios.


All respective characters © their respective owners

-OHTHEWEATHEROUTSIDEISRAINING 

Tsuki: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love wrote for me…!

Warnings: OOC.

-BUTTHEPOKEMONCENTER'SJUSTFINE

"You'll never get away with thi-!"

"CUT!" the director ordered with her megaphone. Rosa turned to look at her with an annoyed expression. "Rosa, darling, I understand that you're a famous star and all, but can't you give that line a little more emotion?" she asked. "All right, let's try this again."

Sabrina gave her a sympathetic look as she got her haunter in place again. Rosa called her zorua back to her side as the cameraman rolled again.

It went on like this for a while. Rosa hated doing movies. The directors continued to ask for ridiculous conditions, the cameras ran out of film, the green screens would tear, she had to keep reading her script with 'a little more emotion,' and these costumes got in the way a lot. She kind of wondered why she had ever agreed to go through these hours of work. Why did the directors and script writers ask _her_ to star in their films anyway?

"Give it up, Princess Holiday! All the good little boys and girls this year won't be getting their gifts tonight." Sabrina – or Madame Ngirch **(1)** – declared with a wave of her long gloved arm. Her haunter then charged up a shadow ball as the villainous woman jumped into the sleigh with Santa's bag of presents.

"You'll never get away with this!" Rosa – or Princess Holiday, the savior of all celebrations – yelled defiantly. Zorua dodged the shadow ball and managed to bite the ghost. Haunter shook the small pokémon off and joined his master in the sleigh as the evil mastermind made her escape.

"Eh…it was an okay line." The director commented. "Well, that's a wrap everyone! Let's release this masterpiece to the public!"

lLlLlLlLlLll

Unlike most of Rosa's movies, this one was free to view for as many people as possible. It would be viewed on a large screen on a stage outside of the theater with free admission. It was available to view five times a week. It was a fine deal for Rosa because she got free publicity and her fans still gave her gifts after the showing. It was almost worth all the work it took to make sure the movies were of a good quality.

"Princess Holiday!" a little girl's voice exclaimed. Rosa turned to see a girl with long blond hair in a wheelchair. She didn't bother to correct the girl on her name. It didn't matter anyway. "You're my hero! I hope you finally get Madame Ngirch in the next movie to save Christmas!"

"I hope so too." Rosa smiled. The little girl pulled out a flat pokeball-shaped notepad from her pocket.

"Can I have your autograph, please?" she requested.

"Sure." She wrote her name on one of the pages.

"I sure wish I had a pokémon too…" the little girl said quietly. Rosa looked up from her writing and smiled a little at the girl.

"Raising a pokémon's a lot of work, you know." She warned.

"I know!" the little girl said. "But I would take very very _very_ good care of him or her!"

"Then, I'll have a talk with your parents, and we'll see what we can do."

lLlLlLlLlLll

It didn't take much to convince her parents. They had a phone number to Professor Juniper and a Nurse Joy at the pokémon center if they had any questions about raising it. Pokémon were also proven to be therapeutic for young children. Also, Rosa had given them a petilil egg. Petilil could make their food if they were in the sunlight, so they didn't have to worry about buying too much pokémon food.

"Now, remember to keep the egg warm if you want this petilil to hatch sooner." Rosa advised. "And if that doesn't work, then you can come to my avenue in Nimbasa city any time and ask Jocelyn to warm the egg for you. She runs my nursery."

"Wooow!" The little girl's eyes sparkled happily. "Thanks, Princess Holiday!"

"Sure thing." Rosa waved good-bye to her as her parents wheeled her back home, her small hands clutching the precious pokémon egg.

Maybe doing movies could be a bit more tolerable now?

lLlLlLlLlLll

"It's good to see that you've turned a new leaf, Madame Ngi-!"

"CUT!" the director yelled with her megaphone. Rosa froze in place. The director sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Rosa?" she shook her head. "Let's try this again with more enthusiasm!"

It was Rosa's turn to sigh.

The jobs she took on…

Well, some things made it worth the work.

-LETITRAINLETITRAINLETITRAIN

**(1)** – "Ngirch" is pronounced _Nirch_. The "g" is silent. Also, the name is an anagram of "Grinch" from How the Grinch stole Christmas. The movie that Rosa acts in does not follow the plotline of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, but Madame Ngirch does steal presents and decides to return them instead of keeping them for herself.

Tsuki: I really like the movies in the PokéStar studios. The costumes are really cool! I just wish the script directions wouldn't be so complicated sometimes.

Holiday moral: If it's for an important cause, then you should not feel like you've lost very much at all.


End file.
